The girl of his dreams
by honey1007
Summary: Brooke Davis is the most popular girl in school. A bitchy and beautiful cheerleader. Lucas Scott is only Nathan's halfbrother, ignored by everyone. But their two worlds collide, and things will never be the same. MAJOR BL, BLN, READ & REVIEW !
1. The start of something new

In the corridor he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had those amazing green eyes, those shiny long hairs. Shyly, he smiled at her, completely under her charm. She smiled back, looking so sad though and waving her hand. Never, he felt so happy.

Suddenly, Lucas Scott woke up. The picture of that scene vanished slowly. It was on his first day of high school. Since that day, she was haunting him. He wanted to talk to her, to get to know her, but he never dared to do so. She was from a different world, the rich and popular. And he was...well nothing else than Nathan Scott half brother; a bastard, a looser. Years had passed since he first saw her but it felt like yesterday.

Leaving his thoughts, he started to get ready to go to school; took a quick shower, and ate breakfast.

Knock, knock

His best friend entered the room smiling at him. "Rise and Shine"

"Hey Hales!" Lucas said smiling back at her.

"So you're ready to go?"

"Do I have any choice?" Lucas said shaking his head.

They started walking toward school talking about anything on their mind.

"So you know, I've been thinking about prom. I kind of had that idea. I know you didn't want to go but… Anyway, we should totally go to prom together, I mean as friends." Haley said without taking her breath.

"What's the point of going to prom? It's not like we are actually sad to leave that school…" Lucas said

"Well, it can be fun. Come on Luke, do it for me. I always dreamed to wear a beautiful dress and to feel like a princess." Haley said trying to convince him.

"All right I'll come" Lucas said looking around him at all the people he has spent many years with. They were all stranger. He didn't know much of them.

"Here comes Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and the rest of cheer sluts. I mean look at her, it's like she's the queen of the world. And her clothes, does she think she's in some kind of party?" Haley said in a low voice

"Haley, it's not like you actually know them." Lucas said

"Gosh I know! And it's not like I want to know them or it's not like you actually do" Haley said as a matter of fact as they were heading toward their English class.

* * *

Brooke Davis woke up suddenly. Her head was hurting so bad. That was horrible. She stretched her arms then her legs and felt someone sleeping next to her. Nathan Scott, he best friend boyfriend. What the hell was he doing here? That could not have happened again. She felt so bad. She was becoming someone she never wanted to be. At school, she was considered as the most popular girl. Captain of the cheerleaders, president of the student council, she was known by basically everybody. She was also considered as a slut by anyone who didn't know her. A party girl with no brain, someone superficial that doesn't care about anyone else except herself. Yet, she was struggling with that image. She knew she was more than that.

"Nathan, Nathan! Wake up!" Brooke said with a high pitched voice.

"After last night I think I deserve much better than that Brooke" Nathan said half asleep

"Come on Nate, Peyton is coming to get me… I don't want her to see you here. I mean it's not like you guys were broken up this time." Brooke said leading her way to the shower.

"Brooke, I've already told you. I don't want to be with her anymore. I'm going to break up with her. I promised you last night." Nathan said slowly, looking at her.

"Right, how many time are you going to tell me that?" asked Brooke.

"This is the last time, I promise. You and I are going to be together Brooke…"

Ten minutes later he was gone and Peyton was here, ready to go to school. During the ride Brooke couldn't say a word. She was so ashamed of herself. Nathan had so much power over her. She wanted to be with him, she couldn't resist him. Yet, if that was not love she definitely liked him.

"Davis what's wrong? You've been so quiet. "asked Peyton concerned as they were heading toward the school with a bunch of their friends.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Yeah… fine" Brooke said as Nathan was making his way toward them.

"Hey Boyfriend!" Peyton greeted him

"You're doing something after class. I need to talk to you alright?" Nathan said as they were entering their English class.

"Yeah sure… Is everything alright?" Peyton asked.

Without answering Nathan went to his desk. Brooke and Peyton did as well.

* * *

"Today, we will do a special assignment" the teacher started. "You are gonna be paired up in teams of two and you will have to share your personal thoughts with that person. What you are going to do is written on those cards. You have all day to do so, and for this purpose I want you to go on you're favourite places, in the morning the one of one of the member of the team and the afternoon the other one. Then, with the camera you'll have to take a picture of your partner; a picture that means something. But first, let's just do an exercise. In this class, there are some people that considered as loner, some others as a prom queen, jerk…"

"What about slut?" Brooke said innocently.

"Well let's just say friendly, Miss Davis. Talking of that, how do you think people see you? Never mind… Lucas how do you see Brooke?" asked the teacher.

"Hmmm, lonely I guess. But if it has to be in the categories, I'd say prom queen. But I really think she is more than that." Lucas said looking at Brooke.

"Please…" said Nathan

"Something to add Mr. Scott?"

"Well, I'd say she was a bed queen, so friendly I guess" said Nathan looking at Brooke.

"Funny Nathan" Brooke replied back.

"Okay I see, and you Brooke, how do you see Lucas?" asked the teacher

"Well I'd say a looser." Brooke said as her friend laughed.

"Right guys, we're going to do the teams before that turns bad. Nathan and Peyton you're together, Brooke and… Lucas. Look how hazard can turn out!"

When everyone was teamed up the teacher added.

"Since I want everyone to do that, you'll have to write a text with your partner at the end of the day. Anyway, enjoy your day guys!"


	2. River court

Lucas sat up quickly, leaving the class as fast as he could. He didn't really want to spend a whole day with Brooke, turned out that Haley was right that girl really was a bitch. He went to his locker and was ready to leave for Rivercourt.

"So what?!?! You know we're supposed to do that thing right? I'm already failing calculus I don't want to fail English as well…" Brooke said looking annoyed

"That's fine I'll pass. I don't really want to spend the day with you…" Lucas said clearly upset

"Come on Lucas… I didn't mean it, I promise" Brooke said slowly

"So it was just to impress Nathan… great" Lucas said closing his locker and starting to walk outside the school.

"Look I'm sorry, you don't have to believe me, but that's true. Just take me to that place." Brooke said

Lucas continued walking, ignoring her. He wanted to get to know her, but he didn't want to spend a whole day to hear her mock him.

* * *

Brooke went to her car ready to leave. That was the first time a guy was not doing what she wanted him to do. She was upset but deep down she knew she shouldn't have said that about him. She didn't really know him. She decided she was going to know him and that today was the right day. He was going to come with her. She saw him walking next to the road going, well actually she didn't really know. She drove next to him, opening the car's window.

"Lucas, I'm really sorry. And I mean it. Look I shouldn't have said that, and I'm really sorry. Please, come on" Brooke said meaning those words

Lucas looked at her. He could say she was really sincere. It was his chance after all, the chance to talk to her, something he wanted to do for so long.

"Alright, take me to Rivercourt" Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke parked her car next to the basketball court. They went out the car and went sitting on the only bench.

"So this is my world Brooke, were I grew up and spend so many hours playing basketball" Lucas said smiling.

"You play basket ball? You should have tried for the school team…" Brooke said.

"Maybe… But with Nathan in the team, I just… you know. He already hates me and everyone in the school hates me as well." Lucas said

"That's not true Lucas. People don't hate you. We just don't know you. And we don't really have that chance" Brooke said looking at him with interest.

"Yeah, that really suck, you know. I always wanted to be in the team, to hang out with cheerleaders." Lucas said joking.

"Well, you're with a cheerleader now" Brooke said smiling.

"You know, I never really wanted to be popular, but I wanted to be happy to go to school. And I hate the fact that Nathan treats me as crap every time he sees me."

"Yeah, I guess so… So we should start that thing. First thing to do, tell your partner a secret." Brooke said

"I brought you here, you start" Lucas said.

"Alright. A secret… That may seems stupid but I envy people like you, people that are true to themselves. I feel like people don't really know me. And that I am more than that. I am more that a bitchy cheerleader and a slut. I am a person too. And I don't feel happy with myself. I just want people to love me. Guys, girls, my parents. But deep down, I know I'm alone. My parents don't care about me. They rather throw money at me than you know, spent any time at all. And my friends. Can you even call them friends? They don't care about who I am. They just want to hang out with party Brooke…" Brooke said not looking at Lucas directly.

"What about Peyton?" Asked Lucas.

"She has been a good friend. Really good you know. But I feel like we drove apart. We used to be so close and to tell everything to each other. But you know; now that's different. She's always drawing alone and she doesn't tell me anything anymore, and I don't tell her anything as well… I'm sorry to tell you this… That's stupid. I'm sorry." Brooke said

"No that's fine Brooke. I'm glad you told me that, I really am. I guess that's my turn now" Lucas said

"I guess it is" Brooke said smiling at him.

"Well, I don't know. Let me think about it ok?" Lucas said thoughtfully

Of course he had a secret. But he could not really tell her he had a crush on her for years. He just didn't know what to say. Nothing else was secret. He always told Haley everything except that…

"Ok, then tell me something you're not proud of." Brooke said

"I am not proud of the fact that I never really tried for the Basket ball team. I should have, I know that. But I guess I was just scared. And I'm not proud of that. It was my dream and I didn't do anything to achieve it" Lucas said

"Well you still have college. But hey, at least you have friends and your mom." Brooke said trying to cheer the atmosphere.

"I guess, your turn. What are you ashamed of?" Lucas asked.

"I slept with Nathan." Brooke said slowly.

"Why are you telling me that?" Lucas asked.

"I'm horrible, right? Peyton's boyfriend. But you know, he was so nice He told me bunch of nice things and then he promised me he was going to break up with her. He even told me he liked me. And I wanted so bad to believe that I was actually important for someone. And I did it. This is horrible. I just feel so bad about that. But I can't change the past right?" Brooke said crying.

"Hey, you're not horrible; everybody does things they just want to forget about. Come here" Lucas said taking her into his arms.

It felt so good to be in his arms, Brooke thought. So good.

"Okay, Brooke let's do something fun. We'll continue after. Basket ball game?" Lucas asked

"Alright, let's go." Brooke said with a shy smile.

After a while, they stopped playing.

"Turns out you are not as bad as I thought!" Lucas said

"Thanks, well I guess… I used to play when I was young. With my dad when he was not so caught up with his work, and well, when we were not as rich as me are" Brooke said smiling at the thought of those memories.

"Who knew, come on let's go at something and then you'll bring me to that place" Lucas said


	3. At Brooke's

Hey guys! So this is Chapter three, I hope you'll enjoy it. And please review, it's really nice to have feedback to know if I should continue or not.

* * *

Lucas brought Brooke to Karen's café. That was the first time Brooke ever came here.

"Wow! This is a beautiful place Lucas." Brooke said looking around and taking a seat at the counter

"Yeah, this is cool. Mom, I'm here!" Lucas said looking in the kitchen

"Hey Luke!" Said Karen coming out with two plates that she served to a table

"So, who's your friend" Asked Karen with a smile when she came back

"Oh! Hi! I'm Brooke Davis" Said Brooke with a smile

"Nice to meet you Brooke, I'll get you two something to eat!" Said Karen going back in the kitchen

They had dinner talking about everything with Karen. After they left the café, Brooke took Lucas to her home.

"So your mom is really nice. You're lucky you two seem to be pretty close." Said Brooke as she took her key and opened the door

"Yes, we are and that's amazing. I can almost tell her everything." said Lucas following Brooke into her house

"Wow! That's so big… So you brought me to your room?" said Lucas

"Yeah, but not for what you think" Brooke said leading him to a closet door.

"Actually, what I want to show you is in it" said Brooke pointing the closet door.

"A closet…" said Lucas confused

"I want to show you something special" said Brooke opening the door

* * *

Amazingly, the place behind the door wasn't an ordinary closet. In fact, it was a huge closet. When she opened the door, Lucas saw a table with clothes designs on it, a couple of unfinished dresses on their model, lots of pictures of designers clothes on the wall, picture of Brooke wearing clothes she clearly made. There weren't any windows so the place looked personal and secret. Then there was a place with a huge amount of tissues of different colors, some of them were hung up on the ceiling.

"Wow! Brooke this is amazing" Lucas said stunned by the place

" This is the place were I spend most of my free time" Brooke said

"I didn't know you were designing and making clothes, you never did any fashion show" Lucas said

"Yeah I know. I just don't feel confident enough to show my clothes to the world. In fact, you are the only one who knows about this place" said Brooke sitting on a chair

"Well you should this is amazing" Lucas said looking at a white dress that seemed like a prom dress to him

"This is my prom dress, well if I wear it anyway" said Brooke

"You should Brooke, this is just stunning and beautiful, I can't believe you actually did it" Lucas said

"Well I did. This is what I am proud of, since that was the last question on the card…" said Brooke

"You have every reason to be proud of you." Lucas said

"And you, what are you proud of?" asked Brooke

"I started to write a book. And well, I'm proud of what it says. Nobody has read it though, but you know, I hope that some day, someone will published it" Lucas said

"I'm sure you'll be published Luke. Hey, can I ask you something personal?" said Brooke slowly

"Sure, you did that all day" Lucas said mockingly

"Did you ever wish you were Nathan??" Brooke said slowly

"Yes, more than once. When I started High School, I felt like Nathan had everything I always wanted. He is in the Basket ball team, he is rich, his mom and dad are still together, and well he has so many friends. And I was just Nathan half brother. Nobody was talking to me, I felt like everyone in this school hated me. Of course I was jealous at first, but now it doesn't really matter. After High School, there are still a lot of things. It'll different but I feel like my life will just start. You know, the start of something new." Lucas said

"So you are happy?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, I stopped to wonder what could have been and I decided to be who I am. Too bad if I'm not popular, things like that don't matter that much at a certain point." Lucas said

"You're right. I wanted so bad to be popular when I was younger, I did everything I could. But now people see me as someone I'm not. I am more than a party girl; I am more than a slut. But that's how people see me. And I just wanted people to like me, but now I'm all alone…" Brooke said sadly

"You know what, I'm sure that if you decided to be yourself and to show who you really are to the world, people will like you Brooke. And they'll like your clothes and eventually see that you're more than a pretty girl" Lucas said

"Maybe, I really wonder why I never talked to you before." Brooke said looking at him

"Well, because Nathan hates me and because you never thought I was cool enough." Lucas said

"Or because I wanted to stick to my own friends and thought that everyone else was not good enough for me… But I'm glad I did" Brooke said sincerely.

They just stayed silent for a couple minutes. They were looking at each other intensely. They started to realise that no matter how different their life was, they were really connecting.

"Remove your shirt." said Brooke sitting up

"What??"

"Come on, I have an idea for your picture, what did you thought virgin boy?" Brooke said laughing at him

"Okay, explain your concept" said Lucas shirtless

"You know, you're not a nerd finally, not at all. So I want everybody to know that I was wrong about you and that you are REALLY hot. And now I'm sure people will notice you with that picture." Brooke said looking at him

"Alright take that picture" Lucas said

Brooke took the picture. Lucas was just so hot. She wondered why she hasn't notice him before.

"Now that's my turn to take your picture. Let me take that pic with your prom dress" said Lucas

"Alright"

* * *

Brooke came back in the room wearing an amazing white dress. She looked like a princess with her long brown hair falling on her shoulders. The dress was perfect for her body.

"Wow, you look amazing Brooke, trust me this dress is more than enough" Lucas said totally in admiration

"Thanks, I guess." Brooke said suddenly looking so fragile

After they took the picture, they left Brooke's house and went back to the school.

"So this was amazing Lucas" Brooke said looking happy

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to know you, and I was right, you really are amazing Brooke Davis." Lucas said

"Thanks… Look, there's this party tonight at Tim's beach house. You might want to come with me. I know that Nathan is going to be there but… it can be fun. Plus, I'm sure people will notice you. And cheerleaders can be nice." Brooke said speaking as fast as she could.

"Yeah sure, I'll come with you." Lucas said smiling

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Brooke asked

"No reasons, can't wait for tonight" Lucas answered

* * *

They went back to their English class and gave back the camera. The day was over, but now everything was going to be so different. Sitting at his desk and barely listening to the teacher, Lucas looked at the girl he had a crush on for years, now he knew it was probably more than that. Brooke was really amazing. Class was now over.

"See you tonight Lucas" Brooke said when she passed next to his desk with Rachel and Bevin

"Hold on, you have a date with Nathan's half brother, you had sex wit him today! Slut!" Rachel said loudly in the corridor

"God no. He's a friend and a really nice one." Brooke said

"I always thought he was hot, but I never talked to him since I knew Nathan will hate me afterward" Bevin added

"Well I don't care" Brooke said thinking of Nathan. Anyway, all that he told her was probably a bunch of lies. She really doubted he was going to break up with Peyton to be with her.

"Hey girls! Brooke can we talk?" Nathan said coming up from the English class

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Brooke said as soon as Rachel and Bevin were out of sigh.

"I'm really looking forward to see you tonight. I'm sure it'll nice and Peyton's not gonna be there" Nathan whispered

"I won't do this anymore Nathan. You told me you were gonna break up with her. But you didn't. I will not do this anymore. I'm more than that" Brooke said upset

"I know you are. But I swear, I will break up…" Nathan said

"Break up with who?" Peyton said coming next to Nathan and kissing him on the cheek.

"Nobody, anyway, I have to go. See you guys…!" Brooke said leaving them

"Peyton, we have to talk…" Brooke heard Nathan said as she left them

* * *

Next chaper:

The party ... How Nathan's gonna react seeing BL together...


	4. The party

Hey! Thanks for all the review guys!

I know it's been a while since my last update but I was really busy with school and all. Now that I'm in vacation I'll try to update as fast as I can. I promise! Plus, the total lack of BL in OTH really makes me upset so I guess I'll write instead of watching those awfull episodes :)

Oh BTW even if in this chapter Nathan seems a total ass, there'll be some kind of BN in the story.

Anyway hope you enjoy and REVIEW PLZ!!!!

Léonie!

* * *

**At Lucas's**

"Okay, if I did get it right, you spent all day with Brooke?" Asked Haley

"Yeah I did…" Lucas answered trying to choose what to wear at this famous party.

"Brooke Davis, captain of the cheer sluts. Who knew you liked cheerleaders… Anyway, she invited you to a party… at Tim's beach house." Continued Haley

"Hmm Lucas do you realise that Nathan is going to be there? If I do remember he hates you. And I don't think he'll like the idea of you and Brooke."

"Why not? He's not dating her. And I can hang with a friend, look you want to come or not?" asked Lucas starting to get upset.

"I think I'll pass. Plus, working at the café tonight." answered Haley

"Fine, then what do I wear tonight?" asked Lucas

"You're fine like that, with your blue shirt and jeans. Luke, it's just a party!" said Haley

* * *

**Tim's beach house**

Brooke was getting out of Rachel's car, looking around. She wondered if Lucas was still there, half hoping he was waiting outside for her. But there were already a bunch of guys half drunk on the porch shouting at everyone that was coming in and even from outside she could hear the loud sound of music and from the windows see girls dancing half-naked. Typical Friday night party.

"Brookie! Rachel!" shouted Bevin coming from the house

"Hey Bev!" said both girls in unison walking toward the entrance Brooke still looking around searching for Lucas.

"Looking for someone?" asked Bevin

"Oh, hmm, yeah, I invited a friend… Look I think I'll just wait for him outside. I mean, I'll see you inside" Brooke said taking her cell from her hand bag, looking to see if he called her.

She waited for a couple minutes greeting everyone she knew that were coming in.

"Hey Brooke!" She heard from behind

"Lucas! I thought you decided not to come finally" She said giving him a quick hug looking really happy to see him.

"I had to park my car a couple blocks away. I mean there a like… Well a lot of cars around the house!" Lucas said looking at her

Brooke was wearing a black mini skirt with a beautiful top. It was really stunning, made of red feather, and the straps were disposed in a special way that just made the top unique. And it fitted her perfectly and was even more beautiful with the long and shiny necklace. Her long shining hair was curled in a perfect way, and when she smiled at him, he thought that he has never seen someone has beautiful as her.

"Well, you're ready? Come on in!" said Brooke leading him toward the entrance

Lucas followed her. He just wished he could have told her how beautiful she looked.

As Brooke pushed the door, a crowd of people came to see her, complimenting on her outfit or just to say hello. When Brooke Davis was coming somewhere, she always was noticed. So she started introducing Lucas to all her friends, and she was pleased to see that most of the girls she introduced him to were under her charm. And surprised to see that most of them never noticed he was actually going to same school.

"So Lucas, I never noticed you… You're at Tree Hill High? I mean, what a stupid question… But I never saw you other than Nathan's brother…" shouted Bevin trying to be understood even with the music

"You know you look hot" Theresa said flirtingly

"Girls he's all yours, said Brooke with a smile, I'll be right back Luke"

Brooke made her way toward the kitchen looking for Nathan. She noticed he saw her earlier but he didn't come to talk.

"Hey Nate!" Brooke said giving him a hug

"Hey…" He answered talking a shooter of vodka looking rather upset

"Okay, what's up Nate?" asked Brooke puzzled by his reaction, even though she kind of knew the answer.

"You dare asking me what's up! What the hell is Lucas doing here!" Shouted Nathan

"Nathan!" Brooke interrupted seeing that everyone started to listen

"…and with you! What is your fucking problem Davis? You just want to make me jealous right? You know what, I finally broke up with her. And you dare coming here with him???" continued Nathan walking toward Lucas

"And you stupid bastard of half-brother! What are you doing here! You want my life right? You want MY girl? My dad?" Nathan continued

Everyone was looking at the scene confused. It was no secret for anyone that Lucas was his half-brother and that he hated him, but it was not a reason to attack him like that.

"What is your problem Nathan? I can have fun too… And I don't want your life, and I don't even know your girl! Unless you are not talking about her, I'm not sure she'll be happy to know that you see someone else…" said Lucas clearly upset

"Nathan, just stop it!" Said Tim, trying to control the situation, clearly it was not working.

Nathan walked closer to Lucas and in a quick movement; he punched him on the nose. Lucas punched him back as well, to upset to think clearly. When some guys in the basket-ball team finally separated them, Lucas was bleeding and Nathan didn't look well either. As she was walking outside Brooke looked quickly at Nathan clearly upset.

"Lucas come on, we're going" said Brooke walking outside

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that. I never imagined Nathan was going to be that upset. I just don't understand. Sorry Luke" Said Brooke as they were walking toward Lucas's car

"Hey, that's not your fault. I mean, he just seemed jealous…And I really wonder who is HIS girl. It must be Bevin or Theresa, they kept trying to dance with me "Said Lucas.

"Yeah, probably. Look, do you want me to drive? You just don't look so well…" said Brooke

"That's fine. Come on let's go"

As Lucas was driving, Brooke was looking outside. She didn't say a word during all ride. She was just so confused. Nathan finally broke up with Peyton. She was not sure she was actually that happy. She was just so confused about the way she was feeling about Nathan. Sure he could be nice with her, but tonight she just totally hated him for what he did to Lucas. She just wanted Lucas to have fun, but this night was probably the worst time he ever had. Plus, she was confused about the way she actually felt for him. She could tell him everything. Things she never did with Nathan. But at the same time, she didn't really know him.

"Do you want to hang out at the café?" asked Lucas interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah sure, we can reduce the damage" said Brooke looking at his face.

As they were sitting at the café, they just started to talk about everything on their minds.

"This was horrible" said Brooke after they had been silent for a couple of minutes

"Yeah, well, I already knew Nathan was an ass. And there will be other parties." Said Lucas smiling

"Yeah, I just wanted us to spend a beautiful night and have fun…" Brooke said looking tired

"Hey don't worry Brooke. Look it's really late, how about we end the night here and we'll hang out some other time, and without Nathan. That's going to be great. And I promise I won't fight with anyone!" Lucas said closing the lights


	5. This is who I am

Hey guys!

Thanks for the reviews that really means a lot to me! And special thanks to Cami for your review.

Also thanks to **Brucas2006, BrookeandLucas and** all of you that read since the beggining

Anyway here's my chapter 5. I really hope you'll enjoy this one. And plz review I want at least 10 before I post my next chapter

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning lost in his thoughts. During his sleep, if only he really slept, he realised that the reason why Nathan was so upset was because of Brooke. Last night, he pretended not to know who was his girl. But now, as he remembered Brooke telling him that she slept with him, he was sure Nathan actually did like her. He could have told that to Brooke last night, this way she could have gone see Nathan and explain everything that had happened and right now they would probably be together. For some obvious reasons he couldn't. He didn't want Brooke to be with his jerk of half-brother and he will certainly not push her toward him. 

Half asleep he started thinking about the previous day. During all day he spent with Brooke, she made him feel so important. Like he was actually someone and he felt that the two of them had so much in common and could hang out, even at school. But now, he knew that was not going to be that simple. She had her world, a world unknown to him and in which he clearly wasn't welcome. He had his prove last night. It was not like everyone didn't want him in the popular clique, but Nathan sure did, and everyone was going to listen to him.

Brooke also had that reputation. The reputation she said she hated so much, the queen slut and the popular girl. As hard as it was for him to admit it, Lucas never felt more jealous of Nathan than right now. He wanted his life, and wanted Brooke because in Lucas's mind, he had no doubts she was going to date Nathan if his _brother_ wanted to. It would just seem normal to everyone, the captains of the cheerleaders and basket-ball team going out together… yeah, _normal_.

**Driiiiing, Driiiing**

Who could call so soon in the morning wondered Lucas, as he reached for the phone.

"Yo dog!" Shouted Skills on the phone 

"Hey Skills, isn't it a little early to call?" asked Lucas

"Well man, not when you promised to be at Rivercourt half an hour earlier… Remember the basket-ball game planned? We're still waiting to kick that ass of yours." Skills said

"Oh yeah, I'll be there..." Lucas finally answered

Lucas got out of bed even though the last thing he wanted to do right now was to face his friends. They had known him forever and he was sure that Haley told them he was going to a party with Brooke. _Brooke_… He couldn't help to think about her. Such an amazing person, he was so glad he finally saw the real Brooke Davis. He realised he admired her image for yearsbut now he liked the girl behind the façade. Maybe they could at least stay friends…

* * *

Brooke woke up hearing loud knock on the door. It was only noon; can a girl sleep in peace? 

"Who's there!?!?!" Shouted Brooke clearly upset

"It's Peyton, come on let me in" Answered an equally upset Peyton

"Okay what's up? You look tired and really upset" said Brooke as she opened the door to see her friend looking like she didn't slept all night

"You DARE to ask me what's up. Well first of all, my boyfriend broke up with me, and you, were not even there for me. And now that I know why he broke up with me, I totally understand. I can't believe you SLEPT WITH HIM!" shouted Peyton looking hurt and tears forming in her eyes

"Peyton…" Brooke murmured standing still in the middle of her room

"I thought we were friends Brooke! Our friendship meant so much to me, how could you screw my boyfriend? And don't tell me you didn't, he told me this morning" continued Peyton

"Look we slept together when you guys were broken up." Said Brooke slowly looking at the floor

"Well that's not what he said. I told him I wanted us to start again and he said he couldn't because there was someone else. You, Brooke… He said he liked you and for a long time"

As she said that Peyton started to cry so hard she could speak anymore. Brooke didn't know what to do. She knew what she did was not right. But how could she explain to Peyton that she wanted to be loved too. That she needed someone to take care of her and Nathan has been there for her. And the first time he has told her that he was not with Peyton anymore and she just didn't think about it.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you…" said Brooke with a little voice

"Well it doesn't really matter now, because it hurts me anyway. I can't believe my best friend would do this to me. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to talk to you again Brooke." Said Peyton making her way out

"Peyton…" said Brooke

And that was it. Ten years of friendship disappeared because of her. Brooke realized how stupid it was for her to think that Peyton would understand. She didn't even want to explain why she did it. She couldn't. During all afternoon, Brooke kept thinking about Peyton, her relationship with Nathan and… Lucas. She was still confused about what she wanted. Last night, Nathan had been an ass. For the first time, she realised it wasn't even funny. Normally, she didn't mind about Nathan getting in fights, but now it was different. Lucas didn't do anything. Yet Nathan attacked him.

* * *

All afternoon, she tried not to think about her life and continued her clothes. At least, there was still something she could be proud of. It was nine in the evening when she decided she should go out. She took a quick shower, got dressed and headed for her favourite bar. 

Every time she didn't feel right, she loved to go dancing and drinking at the "Dagobert". It was like she could forget everything and she loved to attract attention. As she entered the bar, a lot of person were already there dancing or drinking at the bar.

"Do you want something miss?" asked the barmaid as he saw her made her way toward the bar.

"Hmm, I think I'll have some vodka…some shouters actually" said Brooke

"All right, ten shouters for you! This is our special!" said the barmaid starting to prepare the drinks

"Thanks" Brooke said paying him

As she started to drink quickly, she looked around her trying to spot familiar faces. Not seeing anyone she knew she decided to go dancing. As she made her way in the crowd of dancer, she noticed many eyes on her. Like always she attracted attention and she liked it. It was true she looked hot with her mini jean skirt, small tank top and high heels. She spotted a boy looking like Jared Padaleki, he was so damn hot. She approached him and started to dance with him. He looked at her clearly happy to be her "boy toy" as she liked to call them.

"I'm James. What's your name?" he said in her hear

"I'll tell you if you get me a drink" she said with a Brooke Davis smile.

"Come on" he said leading her toward a table "I'll be right back" and he went to get the drinks.

As Brooke took a seat she couldn't help but feel bad. She had to stop doing that she thought. She thought she knew how it would end…

"Here you go beauty" said James giving her a beer.

"Thanks… I'm Brooke" she said

They started to flirt with each other. This guy was really hot. However, as she drank, she started to feel dizzy. Her head was hurting so bad and she just felt she was going to pass out.

"You okay babe?" asked James

"I'm just feeling really dizzy" Brooke said really slowly. It was like she couldn't control herself anymore

Brooke tried to get up but for some reason she couldn't. She just wanted to go home…

"Let go outside. Some fresh air will be good for you" said James taking a grip on her and leading her toward the exit

He brought her to his car. As he did, Brooke knew there was something wrong. He tried to push her on the back seat.

"Get off me." Brooke said

"Come on babe, we're going home." James said with a smile

Brooke saw someone in the parking, she started to shout at James and tell him to stop that she didn't want to go. After a while, James finally managed to push her in the car and she just passed out, too tired to fight back. Her cell fell in the parking lot and the girl that saw the scene but was too scared to do something took it and dialled the first number she saw… _Lucas Scott._ At the same time, she got back in his car and started to follow the car. If she was too scared to do something, she knew he couldn't let that guy do something to that girl.

* * *

So this is it! Hope you liked it! 

Review plz! Léonie


	6. Together we can

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews. This is so nice of you. I really live for them, so plz take time to review!

Bye

Léonie

* * *

The phone was ringing and Alexa was still following the car. She wished this Lucas guy was going to answer. _Please, please…_

"Hey Brooke!" she heard Lucas said

"Oh my god! I'm not Brooke. But I was so hoping you would pick up. Your friend is in trouble!" said Alexa in a small voice

"Where is she? What happened?" asked Lucas clearly worried.

"This guy brought her to his car and the exit of the bar. And she didn't want to go. It was kind of weird you know, he was forcing her inside. Anyway, I'm following her. But maybe I should call the cops." Continued Alexa trying to follow the car

"Don't! She is not 21 yet. Please just tell me where you are and I'll come as soon as I can" said Lucas

"He just parked in front of a house…but I'll drive straight and wait for you in another street" said Alexa her voice trembling

"Yeah right…" Lucas said getting in his car as she was explaining where she was

Alexa parked her car. She felt so weird. She was scared and her hands were shaking. She promised herself that she would never go in a club. NEVER. Not that she ever did though. She was only here to pick up her twin sister but it wasn't her style. She was rarely noticed and it was just perfect for her.

* * *

The ride has not been that long but she did not have a clue of where she was. When the car pulled in a driveway, Brooke never felt so scared. She heard James get out of the car but couldn't see anything. Finally, he opened the backseat door and tried to get her out of the car. 

"Come on Babe!" said James in a weird voice

"Get off of me. Just stop you're hurting me" said Brooke as loud as she could but he continued to lead her toward the house

"That's going to be fun… I promise" He said smiling creepily

He brought her in the house and leaded her to a room on the second floor. In it, there was only a single bad in the middle of the room and a drawer next to a closed window. James put her on the bed and went to the drawer taking out something Brooke couldn't see. She was unable to move or to talk. She was trembling and felt so tired.

"Babe, tonight, you're all mine" said James as Brooke finally saw what he was holding… ropes

He took one of her ankle then attached it to one side of the bed. He did the same thing with her other and her wrists. As much as she wanted to defend herself, Brooke couldn't. Now here she was, all strapped on an old bed.

"Please…stop…it" Brooke finally managed to say as she saw his face really close to her

"Don't say that darling. You know you want it" James answered letting out a little laugh as he started to rip of her clothes slowly admiring her.

* * *

Lucas finally saw Alexa's car. As he went out of his car, he noticed the skinny girl standing next to it. He already saw her at school. She was a tutor with Haley. She had brown eyes and hair and she was really small and tiny. And now, she seemed so fragile and he was just grateful that she did that. After all, she didn't know Brooke. 

"Hey!" he said as he parked his car next to hers

"Come on" she said starting to run in the direction of the house

"She's in here" she finally said, stopping in front of an old and creepy house.

"Okay, just wait for me here. I'll be right back" Lucas said worried and a little afraid

"Hmm, yeah sure. Be careful" Alexa said looking around

At this moment, Lucas saw a car and Nathan got out of it and started running toward them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"I called him too…" said Alexa in a small voice

"Came to save Brooke" Nathan said to Lucas as he started to make his way toward the house

"So you're coming or what?" Nathan said seeing that Lucas wasn't following him

"Yeah, I guess we can do this together huh?" asked Lucas

"Yeah… together we can do this. Come on" Nathan finally answered

The two brothers made their way toward the creepy house. It was big and Brooke could be anywhere in it.

"Let's just see if the door is locked" whispered Lucas

Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Like someone is stupid enough to let the door unlocked" said Nathan looking annoyed

"Well, it was worth trying… What do we do now?" asked Lucas

"The window…" answered Nathan pointing toward an open window on the first floor and they started walking toward it.

"Come on, you go first" said Nathan

"Yeah…" Lucas said not so sure anymore. But he tried to get in the house. For Brooke, he would do anything.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were finally in the house. They heard some noise coming from the second floor. They looked at each other and made their way to the closed door. They tried not to make any noises and finally pushed the door open. The two boys got in the room as James was starting to kiss Brooke. 

"Stop it" shouted Lucas as Nathan punch James from behind

He turned toward them, clearly upset, and started to fight with Nathan as Lucas tried to untie Brooke of the bed. James punched Nathan and this one punched him back so hard that he fell on the ground.

"Let's get out of here" Nathan said seeing that Lucas finished untying Brooke

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up in her bed vaguely remembering the previous night. Lucas was sleeping on a chair next to her bed. As she moved, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. 

"You're awake! I was so scared for you" Lucas said as she sited on her bed.

"What happened? I don't remember anything" Brooke asked confused

And Lucas started to tell her everything. He talked about Alexa and Nathan and the creepy guy that brought her to his place.

"You guys saved me…I owe you so much" said Brooke after a brief moment of silence. She looked at him with such intensity.

"Anything for you" said Lucas hugging her

"So you and Nathan didn't kill each other?" Brooke asked smiling as she pulled off.

"I guess not… Oh I should go wake him up. But I have to go, call me if you need anything. I'm here for you." Lucas said smiling shyly at her. Even after this horrible night she looked so beautiful and as he went to see Nathan, he wished he was the only one who saved her.

"She's up" Lucas simply said as he entered the living room where Nathan tried to sleep all night.

"Okay… Look man, that doesn't change anything between us. Get it?" said Nathan

"Yeah sure, like I could hang out with you anyway. Bye" answered Lucas as he was leaving

"Hey beauty" said Nathan

"Hey…"

"I'm so glad you're okay" Nathan said pulling her into a hug

"Me too, thanks." Brooke said as she started to cry softly

"I broke up with Peyton…" Nathan said after a while

"I know, she told me. But I'm not so sure that I'm ready yet. After last night, I feel like I have to spend some time alone. Figure out what I really want and all… I'm sorry Nathan" Brooke said slowly

"Yeah, whatever. I did that for you Brooke. And this is how you thank me. I don't care. I'm just going to go. I guess I'll see you at school" said Nathan clearly upset

"Bye…" whispered Brooke more to herself.

As soon as she was alone, Brooke burst into tears. She felt so weird. All the events of the previous day were coming back to her. James… She felt so stupid. Why was she doing that? She has almost been raped because she wanted to escape her life. Stupid life. She already missed Peyton. Ten years of friendship worth nothing because of a guy. That she wasn't even sure to like anymore. He reacted so bad hearing that she wanted some time alone and she felt like he didn't know her… Two things were sure, she had to go see Alexa and she had to do something about James.


End file.
